


We already live together

by CoraMelon



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraMelon/pseuds/CoraMelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "What about Peter?" episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't want to lose her

Mindy left Danny's second apartment and went straight for her apartment. She already felt like a fool. The whole ride on the subway, she was on the verge of tears. How can the man who cooks her dinners, expanded the closet for her, and let's her stay in his apartment every night would still have doubts about their future? Christmas was getting close and she was still going to honor the promise she made to herself. If he didn't propose, she was going to move on. However, she was afraid that today she got her answer and that scared her.

 

She arrives at her apartment. As she opens the door, her phone starts to ring. She picks it up.

"Hey"

"Hey, where did you go?" Danny says worried. 

"I figured I'd go to my apartment. Cleaning the 2nd apartment made me want to clean my own apartment." She lied.

 "Oh ok. Do you want to come over later tonight? I've been wanting to try out a new shrimp recipe." 

There it was again. He doesn't think about their future but wants to include her in everything involving his present.

"I think I should stay here tonight. After everything that's happened. We should just take a break."

"Are you breaking up with me?!" Danny heart drops.

"No you silly man. I just... I just don't feel like being around people. It's been a bit emotional roller coaster lately. We'll talk later. I'll let you know if I'm going to come over tonight or not. I have to clean the toilet. Bye"

Danny was scared. He has never felt his relationship in danger until this very moment. Yet, he still didn't understand. He knows what needs to be done but doesn't know what to say. He had to talk to someone but it couldn't be his Ma. It needed to be someone who knows both him and Mindy. He didn't want to lose her.

 

 


	2. Peter Talk

Mindy stayed in her apartment for a full 10 minutes before she left again. Her thoughts were driving her crazy. She was over analyzing every single word Danny said. She went to the hospital to talk to Peter. Apart from feeling foolish, she felt horrible about Peter's accident when she found out. She arrives at the hospital just in time for Jello time. 

"Hey Peter" she says as she absentmindedly grabs a jello cup. 

"You know that's for me."

"I'm really sorry this all happened. It's my fault I assumed that when Danny says "family" he is mostly talking about his mother." she says as she takes a spoonful of strawberry flavored Jello. 

"So does this mean you guys didn't patch things up?"

"We're not broken up or anything. He said that he was really really nervous when it came to our future and that if I wanted to move in, we could give it a try."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. The last thing I need is my boyfriend asking me to move in with him out of pity."

"He is not doing it out of pity Mindy. He just want to do the right thing. He just doesn't know how to."

"It makes me so mad though. Try it out? We already live together. I've spent a total of 10 nights in my apartment since Danny and I started dating. He should know by now what it's like to live with me."

"Did you tell him all this?" Peter asked taking a spoonful of grape Jello. 

"I don't have to tell him. I don't force the guy to take the next step in our relationship. He needs to want it. All Danny wants to do is play house with each of us having our own apartment and continue this way for the rest of our lives. I can't have that. I want the fights that come along with deciding whether I should bring my Kardashian book collection to our home or sell them. I want to be able to check my mail and see his name and my name. I would kill to have an unplanned pregnancy and us deciding on baby names. But that's not going to happen with him."

"What are you saying Mindy?"

"I love Danny. But I'm scared. He is nervous now but one day he is going to say that we should end it because we want different things. Or worse, I'm going to be the one saying it."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't spent a lot of time next door but the Danny and Mindy he saw was definitely not the Danny and Mindy she was describing. Peter didn't understand Danny. Peter had been in enough short-term relationships to know what you should not do if you are not all in.

"I'm sorry Peter. You are hurt and it's my fault like always. I'm an emotional wreck because my boyfriend never thinks about what it's like to have a future with me."

"Mindy you are getting ahead of yourself. Obviously Danny still loves you and wants to make you happy. He knows that he has some things to consider. At least you got him thinking."

"I guess you're right. I already told him I wasn't going to spend the night at his place. I'm still embarrassed. I'll get over it by tomorrow."

The doctor comes in to greet Peter. 

"Dr. Prentice. You will be discharged by the end of the day."

Mindy intervenes. "What? He just went through a major accident."

"We already kept him over night for observation. His concussion isn't that major as we thought. You have a hard skull Dr. Prentice."

"Thanks" Peter said with pride. "So I can go."

"By this afternoon yes. But makes sure someone can check on you from time to time."

The doctor leaves the room. 

"Oh Mindy. I forgot to tell you. Danny said I could stay in his second place."

"That's great. I'm glad you are not homeless. But you are cleaning the rest of the mess yourself." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know that Peter's accident was more serious but I need to get him out of the hospital for the next chapter.


	3. Pink!

Danny cooked. Danny cooked to take his mind off Mindy. It didn't work. All he could think about was whether Mindy was going to come over and eat Shrimp Scampi. He was more nervous now than he was about their future. Mindy wasn't responding his text messages. She was vulnerable and he didn't know how to approach. If she was vulnerable because she couldn't fit into her A skirt or if Kris Jenner was going through a divorce, he knew how to soothe her. But this time, he was the reason she was vulnerable. The doorbell rang. Danny ran to the door. 

"Hey Dude" Adam asks a very sweaty Danny

"Peter? You were discharged already?"

"Yeah. Apparently I have a skull of a fish. That doesn't make sense. I don't think I'm a hundred percent well yet. Anyway, I just came to let you know I'm next door so you won't think it was someone else."

"Yeah I punched your buddy pubeless earlier."

"He deserves it. What's up man? You look like you've been running a 5K in your apartment."

"Nothing. I just thought it was Mindy. Pete, do you want to come inside? I just cooked some shrimp scampi and Mindy obviously isn't coming."

"Sure."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

Danny and Peter ate in silence for a bit. Danny was mainly looking at his food and Peter was eating as if he he hadn't eaten in three days until he notices Danny's full plate. 

"Are you going to eat that?"

Danny doesn't respond. Peter notices Danny looking across the room at a pink nightstand.

"Do you want to talk about it? It's not like you two broke up."

"She is upset and I don't like to see her upset. You should have seen her face when I told her breaking down the wall was really meant for Ma. I could practically see her heart sinking."

"She just doesn't understand you sometimes and I don't understand you either."

"What?" says Danny with confusion. 

"Every since you told me about the diary entry..."

"You walked in on Jeremy and forced him to tell you what was going on." 

"Anyway, based on your reaction towards Mindy's propose-on-christmas-ultimatum I thought you weren't all in. I really felt for Mindy. I've been on that side of the relationship where I'm more serious about the girl than she is of me. I've spend a total of three nights in that apartment and the Danny I've witnessed is not the type of Danny who would be scared of being tied down by Mindy."

Danny sighs heavily. "I'm listening."

Peter gets up as if he is about to give a tour. 

"Let's discuss the most obvious signs. That pink dresser doesn't seem like your style."

"I bought it for Mindy so she could have a place to keep her stuff."

"How about that...purple basket?"

"It's to keep Mindy's purses."

"Let's head over to the bathroom."

"What?!" Danny gets up quickly. He was still traumatized after he and Peter accidentally showered together. 

"So much pink! Pink towels?"

"Mindy ruined my white towels with make-up foundation so she replaced them with those."

"Pink?"

"A towel is still a towel."

"Pink robe?

"I got that for her."

"Why? She didn't want to bring her own?"

"It was from our first weekend together. The rule was you either you wear a robe or nothing at all."

"That's kind of hot."

"It was" Danny says accidentally. He is not one to express any details on his sexual relationship with Mindy. 

"Weirdo. Off to the bedroom."

"Peter don't go into the bedroom."

"Too Late." Peter stands still and looks carefully around the room. It seemed to be pretty much Danny's stuff. "Aha! The Closet"

"Peter" Danny says in a warning tone.

"Look what we have here. What a pretty collection of colorful dresses. Danny, my investigative skills tells me that either you are a cross dresser from time to time or you are dating a woman who likes patterns a little too much." Peter looks through the dresses. 

"Don't touch them."

"Danny, how did these dresses get here?"

"A lot of Mindy's dresses wrinkle too easily if folded. It's best to hang them."

"Tell me Danny, how often does Mindy stay over?"

"A lot."

"Does it annoy you?"

"No. I like her here. It's...It's nice."

"I'm going to finish my dinner." Peter walks out the bedroom, slapping Danny's shoulder.

Danny witnesses Peter grabbing seconds gladly. "Can you explain to me what this interrogation was all about?"

"Just collecting data" Peter says with a full mouth.

"Data for what?"

"For the next thing I'm going to say. Apparently you told Mindy that if she wants to move in, you can try it out. Look around. Her stuff is everywhere. Hurricane Mindy showed up and you were able to accommodate her and her stuff. If she wants to have her best work friend to sleep over, you let her even if it annoys the hell out of you. You are attracted to her. I know because the first thing you do when you get home is jump into the shower with your girlfriend even if it was me. She sleeps with a mouthguard and an apnea mask and you still have sex with her. Honestly dude, I don't know how anyone yells "woah nelly" 10 times in a row but to each his own."

Danny is shocked. He didn't think the walls were that thin. 

"Also, you refer to 'us' when you talk about your apartment."

"I do not."

"You said 'you don't bother us, we don't bother you.' Danny you wouldn't be saying that if it was just you in the apartment. My point is, you already live together. You two should already have an idea of each other's weird habits after seven months of "spending the night." You obviously love her and you love her being here. So my question is, what's the problem? I've been in enough relationships to know what not to do if you are not all in like buy her mother a birthday gift. I got burned on that one."

Peter gets up and grabs Dr. Dan's Winter Melon Ale from the fridge. He really has some boundary issues. Reminds Danny of Mindy. 

"I never said I wasn't all in. I am all in."

"So why aren't you including her in your remodeling plans?"

"I've been married before. It's not that easy to take that leap. I know what it means. I know the difficulties and struggles. At the same time, I love Mindy and I can't imagine my life without her. At this point, I cook more for her than for me. I could have made a sandwich for myself tonight."

"But you didn't. Because you are already used to having another human being in this apartment. Look this isn't just about Mindy you two living together. It's fun sleeping in each other's apartments and leaving stuff behind because you are going to go back for it anyway. But Mindy wants more. She doesn't need someone to share a life with. She wants that and she wants that with you."

"I know. I just...I can't"

"Then dump her."

"No!" Danny says with anger in his eyes.

"Then take that leap man! If it overwhelms you then good! It should! We're talking about building a life, marriage, and possibly a baby down the line. I'd be worried if it didn't worry you."

"What do I tell Mindy?"

"How should I know? I've never made it this far in a relationship." Peter drinks Danny's disgusting beer. "I don't think I've a beer that tasted like this since college. It's comforting."


	4. Excited

Mindy got ready to bed. She made herself a sandwich for dinner with the groceries Danny bought. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She wasn't sad but she wasn't happy. She was getting ahead of herself and she needed to stop. The thought of her relationship with Danny coming to an end freaked her out. She was crazy for thinking that. She's never been in love with someone like she is with Danny. Maybe watching Little Woman L.A. will calm her down. 

\--------------------------------------------  
Some time later she wakes up to the sound of a knock on the door. It's 3AM and someone is trying to get in. She runs to her bedroom and closes the double doors. 

"Back off! I have a knife and a gun and a machete and I'm an expert in using each one!" She should really make a habit of locking her door while she is inside the apartment. 

"Relax Min. It's just me." 

"Danny?" 

Mindy opens the door. There is Danny with a small duffel hung over his shoulder. 

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't want to come to me so I'm coming to you. I'm staying over. Let's get ready for bed. I'm going to check on Peter." Danny takes out his phone. "Hey Pete How are you feeling?" Danny turns off the TV, puts the ham and cheese in the fridge, and turns off the lights. 

Mindy watched him intensely. He looks so at home. She felt uneasy all day but having him here was calming her down a bit. 

"Just lay down. I'll call you in an hour. Alright. No problem. Bye" Danny hangs up the phone and walks into Mindy's bathroom to get started on his nightly rituals. "Hey Mindy? Can I leave a duffel here with my stuff?"

"Yeah. Of course." Him asking warmed her heart but she still wasn't sure where all this was going. Was he going to pretend that this morning's conversation didn't happen? Or were they going to talk tomorrow?

Danny got into bed while Mindy finished her nightly rituals. Mindy notices Danny on the right side of the bed.

"Hey! My bed, my side."

"Not tonight. I plan on spooning your hot bod and it's more comfortable for me from this side."

Mindy didn't want to fight but tonight she was going to make an exception. Instead of getting in the covers from the bottom of the bed, she decides to "slide" over Danny. Danny lets her slide on top of him to get to the other side but quickly grabs her and tickles her. 

Mindy laughs uncontrollably. 

"It's great to see you smiling again."

They stare into each other's eyes. Mindy wasn't sure what was appropriate at this moment. Kiss him? Go to sleep?

"Mindy, I love you. I'm sorry I get nervous. I'm can't talk about our future just yet but I can talk about our present. This is what I know. I've been in love with you for a while. The day I kissed you for the first time, I felt alive again. I felt like myself. When we weren't together, it drove me crazy. When we got back together... I don't know how but my life felt whole. You've turned my life upside down and I love it. I love it when you stay over, I love having your stuff around, I love being able to steal a kiss at the office. You are never boring. You challenge me and you are entertaining as hell. A little too much sometimes. You being able to deal with my mom makes you tough as nails. I'm obsessed with you. I'm here because I can't stay away. I need my brown butter." He presses a kisses on her cheek and along her jawline. 

"Continue." Mindy smiles

"What?"

"I can't wait to hear what else is on your list of things you love about me."

"The point is, I am excited about us. I've been excited for 7 months. I'm excited when I see you everyday, when I wake up next to you, when you are on time for church even though you are not catholic. I get more excited going to a baseball game with you than the game itself."

"Really?"

"You were really into it which made me really into you."

"Danny, what worries me is that I love you a lot but you don't love me enough."

"That's not true."

"You see this apartment? I saw myself living here three years tops. It's been seven years and I don't see myself living here for the rest of myself. But it seems to me that you see yourself in that apartment for the rest of your life. The only changes you've considered is having a bedroom for your mother."

Danny thought really hard about what he was going to say next. He was all in but there were still demons from his past that were preventing him from saying "Marry Me."

"There was a time that I thought about my future constantly. Ever since I was in high school, I wanted to be a doctor and help my mom out. I knew where I wanted to be in my professional life and my personal life. But things didn't end up like I wanted. My personal life got all messed up so I buried myself into my work and taking care of Ma. That is what I did everyday. When I wasn't working, I bought stuff that I thought would make me happy. Then you came into my life like a pink hurricane who was more interested in what was going on in my life than I was. Eventually, I couldn't picture a day without talking to you. It didn't matter if it was at a party, a double date or in the break room. I liked being around you. I guess I haven't thought about our future because the last time I thought endlessly about my future, I got hurt. But the part I'm afraid about the most is hurting you."

"You are broken up by your ex-wife. I was broken-up by the endless amount of boyfriends who have disappointed me one way or another. Don't you think I worry that I'll get hurt every time I jump into a relationship? I'm was terrified every single time. I went to the Empire State Building that night because I had faith in you. I have also been in love with you for a long time. We're been together seven months. We already live together. I can see how comfortable you are around me. I've witnessed how domestic you've become around me. I'm not asking you to tell me today or tomorrow but I just want you to start thinking about the future again Danny. If you don't want to do it for yourself, that's fine. Do it for me."

"Ok"

"Ok. Now let's get past this." Mindy gives Danny tiny kisses all over his face.

"Mindy what's gotten into you?"

"Did you miss the memo?"

"What memo?"

"It's make-up sex time."

"oh. How could I forget?" Danny kisses Mindy until he realizes... "Wait! Let me check on Peter"

Danny grabs his phone from the nightstand.

"Hey Peter. Just checking to see how you were doing."

"I'm good. Have you and Mindy made up yet?"

"Yeah we're good" Danny smiles at an anxious Mindy.

"Have you had make-up sex yet?"

"Peter!"

"You haven't yet? What the hell are you talking to me for? Go get your brown butter!"


End file.
